


The Royal Consort of Edom

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Alphas of Jace Herondale [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Asmodeus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Asmodeus is a gentleman, BDSM, Bottom Jace Wayland, Canon Divergent - Lilith banishes Jace to Edom, Dom Asmodeus, Explicit Sexual Content, Jace Feels, Jace Wayland-centric, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Jace Wayland, Oral, Possessive Asmodeus, Pregnancy, Protective Asmodeus, Protective Magnus Bane, Slash, Sub Jace Wayland, Top Asmodeus, but only light, so NO funny dub-con heat-sex business, the sex and the heat are separate instances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Instead of possessing Jace, Lilith decides to banish him to Edom to avenge her son, thinking the fate he will suffer down there is worse than death. She does not account for the king of Edom to pick a special interest in the omega – because omegas in Edom are more than rare and ones that smell so much like heaven, a scent the fallen angel hasn't smelt in millennia...?





	The Royal Consort of Edom

Shadowhunters || Jasmodeus || The Royal Consort of Edom || Jasmodeus || Shadowhunters

Title: The Alphas of Jace Herondale – The Royal Consort of Edom

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, wingfic, possessiveness, protectiveness, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, knotting, mpreg, pregnancy, hurt/comfort

Main Pairing: Asmodeus/Jace

Side Pairing: Magnus/Alec

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Asmodeus, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Imogen Herondale

Own Character: Motria Herondale

Summary: Instead of possessing Jace, Lilith decides to banish him to Edom to avenge her son, thinking the fate he will suffer down there is worse than death. She does not account for the king of Edom to pick a special interest in the omega – because omegas in Edom are more than rare and ones that smell so much like heaven, a scent the fallen angel hasn't smelt in millennia...?

**The Royal Consort of Edom**

_The Alphas of Jace Herondale_

Asmodeus tilted his head as something breached his realm. Nothing entered Edom without the king noticing. Mostly, he found himself not caring too much though. It wasn't rare for someone to be sacrificed or banished to Edom. Usually, lesser demons took care of those strays.

Sighing, he put his wine down and got up. Lilith had just recently left Edom, which was never a good sign, so perhaps it was safer to check himself. He did not trust this woman, their past was too serious and entangled for him to not know she was up to something bad. Which, in itself wasn't a problem because this was Edom and everyone was up to no good. However, Lilith's not good usually affected Asmodeus. Like when she had decided to adopt a human child and raise him in Edom. That had been a mess and entailed some headaches for Asmodeus.

Straightening up, Asmodeus portaled himself to the place where he had felt the disturbance. He was a little surprised to see a small gathering, not just of lesser demons. It wasn't rare for new arrivals to draw attention, but there were more higher ranking demons here than he would have expected.

However, once he took a breath and caught the scent of their new arrival, he realized _why_. Omega. Asmodeus' eyes shone golden and wild at the intoxicating, sweet scent of omega. There were no omegas in Edom; demons had all been created as alphas or, the lesser ones, as betas. And not just was this the sweet, delicious scent of an omega, no, the natural scent of this omega was... heavenly. And Asmodeus was not exaggerating with that, the omega literally smelt like heaven. A scent Asmodeus had nearly forgotten after all these millennia. Still, smelling it now, he could vividly remember heaven. The omega smelt like he had just rolled around in a cloud, like the sun shining through the clouds even. How curious... there had not been a fallen angel in a long time.

Slowly and gracefully did Asmodeus approach the omega, though he was eager to see for himself. The closer he got, the better he could smell the omega. And no. This wasn't a fallen angel. While the scent of heaven was stronger on this one, they were definitely a Shadowhunter. There was a scent of Earth to the omega, like honey and strawberries. Fascinating, the _perfect_ blend between Earth and heaven, between the things that weren't Edom. Asmodeus felt longing swell in his chest. It was quite naturally his demonic nature to _want_, want the things he couldn't have.

"What is going on here?", barked Asmodeus out sharply. "Leave. _Now_."

His eyes flashed as he saw one of the demons leaning over the omega with what he guessed was no pure, innocent intent to check on the omega's well-being. Demons doing immoral things was not necessarily out of the ordinary here, but the thing was – Asmodeus smelt something _he wanted_, which meant _no one else_ was going to have it. The king's aura alone chased the lesser demons all away and the others were wise enough to see Asmodeus was _not_ happy.

Finally the view was clear. And oh, what a view. Asmodeus stared in awe at this picture of a fallen angel. Sprawled out on the ground laid a young man, his golden-blonde hair falling around his head like a halo, his large, white wings spread out on either side of him, looking ruffled from the fall, plush lips open a little as the omega laid unconscious, toned abs shown off by the torn clothes. Torn by claws. Asmodeus narrowed his eyes, despite how nice the view of that chest and that six-pack were, he disliked the idea that some greedy demon had tried to get to the omega first. He disliked when others touched what he considered his. And looking at the pretty omega with the heavenly scent, Asmodeus _knew_ that he was going to be _his_. Smirking, he picked the omega up.

/break\

Asmodeus was sitting at his little angel's bedside, sipping wine. He had his personal healer check and make sure the omega was unharmed, once Asmodeus put a bit of magic onto him to ensure the omega would survive in Edom. Aside from the first shock of his body entering Edom, the omega seemed to be perfectly fine. Well, apparently he had recently died, but that was something to be investigated later. Because death was not what had brought him here. Asmodeus liked this.

Gorgeous to look at, wonderful smelling, an omega _and_ a mystery? Now that was exactly what Asmodeus preferred. Not to mention, the omega had the perfect carrying size, as he had noticed when picking him up and bringing him to the palace. Strong and well-trained yet still delightfully short. Asmodeus knew he was going to have a lot of fun with this one.

A little groan caught his attention and Asmodeus watched with sharp eyes how the omega slowly stirred. Long lashes fluttered and the moment Asmodeus looked into the omega's eyes, Asmodeus knew for good that he was definitely going to make this omega _his_. Such eyes. Ice-blue, but one corner of the left eye was nearly golden in color. Beautiful. Every aspect of this omega was absolutely beautiful and would make for a worthy consort of the king.

"You're awake, little angel", noted Asmodeus with a pleased smile.

"...Where... am I? Who are you? What... happened?"

Smiling charmingly, Asmodeus picked the omega's hand up to kiss it. It put a very delightful blush on the omega's cheeks. Someone wasn't used to being treated with the respect an omega deserved.

"While I can't answer you that last question, I'm happy to answer the other two. I'm King Asmodeus and this is my realm – Edom. Welcome to my castle, little angel."

"...King... Asmodeus? Of Edom?", whispered the omega startled and backed off. "How..."

"Well, that is what I would like to know too", hummed Asmodeus and sat back down. "I would love to know how such a... lovely little angel like you found his way into _my_ kingdom."

"Lovely little...", muttered the omega, cheeks dark. "I'm not... I'm Jace. Jace Herondale. Not a lovely little angel. And I have... no idea how I ended up here..."

"Jace Herondale", repeated Asmodeus, tasting the name on his tongue. "Well, what was the last thing you remember before waking up in my palace, little one?"

Jace narrowed his eyes at the new nickname, which was rather endearing. Mh, not just attractive, but also cute. What a wonderful combination. Asmodeus grew more and more interested.

"We... were celebrating the defeat of Jonathan Morgenstern and the capture of Valentine", whispered Jace softly. "I went to bed and... I woke up in your bed."

"Now wouldn't that be nice?", mused Asmodeus with a mischievous smile.

Jace flushed at that. "Not _your_ bed but... You're strange. Not what I expected of the king of Edom."

"I'll be taking that as a compliment", hummed Asmodeus and stood. "For now, I think you should rest some more, little angel. Being sucked into Edom is a very... draining experience. And mortals like yourself are not meant to survive here. I got to you early enough, but it still had an effect on you. Rest, perhaps your memory will come to you."

Jace nodded, looking warily at the king. It made Asmodeus smile bemused.

/break\

Jace had been determined to be cautious, to not let his guard down. But... truth be told, he had few options down here. He really, actually was in Edom, as he had realized after sneaking out on the palace. He had been a bit surprised to notice that the palace was actually underground. It lead up into the ruins of another palace, where basically just a throne-room was still standing but with the rooftop missing. It was rather dramatic in its aesthetics and Jace had to admit he liked that aesthetic, it appealed to his own dramatic side. Still, standing up there in the throne-room and seeing a literal dragon fly overhead, through the orange-red sky, he realized that yes, he was in Edom.

A part of him had hoped that whoever the guy was, he had just abducted Jace somewhere. Not that he was _literally_ the King of Edom himself and that this was Edom. Now he had to figure out how exactly he had ended up here and he also had to figure out how to get _out of here_.

Reluctantly, he returned to the palace and even to the room he had woken up in. Because... what else was he supposed to do? This was Edom, it was dangerous, vast and filled with demons. The king's palace seemed safe. Well, whatever constituted safe in Edom, really. At least it was cool in there, probably thanks to magic, and there was _food_. Considering all he had seen outside was just barren wasteland, staying in the place he had seen food in was safer. Alec would probably be proud of all the safe, responsible decisions he made right now.

Jace's smile faltered a little as he thought of Alec. He missed his parabatai, he missed _everyone_. It had been days now that he had been down here in Edom. Granted, he knew it had been the right decision to return to the palace, because not only had he a large, luxurious bedroom with his own bathroom with running, cold, fresh water, he also got three meals a day – and it was _good_ food too.

Asmodeus, for reasons unknown to Jace, was being a really good and generous host. The room, the food, Jace was free to walk around the palace and all. The thing was, Jace couldn't figure out Asmodeus' _angle_. Why was the king of Edom being such a good and generous host to a Shadowhunter? What, was Jace like... a pet to the Greater Demon? Like the stray puppy he had found outside and deemed entertaining enough to give him food and shelter...? Probably, considering just how old and powerful the demon was – to someone of Asmodeus' caliber, a mere Shadowhunter like Jace probably did equate a pet.

"You seem deep in thought today, little angel", commented Asmodeus.

The two of them sat at the dinner table together, having an absolute feast. It was delicious, as always. Jace had honestly never eaten as good as he did down here in hell, which was ridiculous. Blinking slowly, Jace looked up at his handsome host. Asmodeus was good looking, that was clear to see for anyone with eyes and it figured – out of the seven princes of hell, Asmodeus had been the one associated with the deadly sin of lust, so obviously was the demon of lust absolutely gorgeous. And Jace had always been a man of good taste who had never minded if he slept with men or women, Downworlders or Shadowhunters. Demons though, that was where he should draw the line.

"I've just... been wondering. I mean, I've been wondering from day one, but I honestly expected the other shoe to drop. Since it's been... over a week now... I...", started Jace before he sighed and took a deep breath. "_Why_ are you being nice to me? You're the king of hell. Why are you letting me stay here, feeding me fine cuts of meat and expensive wine and all of that...?"

He narrowed his eyes, poking the green asparagus next to his Angus steak. Asmodeus was feeding him _so well_ and it was all so comfy and luxurious here, Jace was getting far too settled in. This reminded him way too much of moving into the loft. All the comfort, care and just blank acceptance that had him suspicious and confused at first before he had come to feel at home. He needed to get to the bottom of this _before_ he started to feel home here.

"Always so suspicious, little Shadowhunter", laughed Asmodeus.

In his amusement, he dropped his glamour for a moment and. Oh. Jace stared surprised at the golden cat-eyes. Jace blinked a couple of times, staring at the alpha. The eyes fit him, was the first thing Jace thought. There was an aura of a panther to Asmodeus, how lazily he lounged around, with that predator-y smile, dangerous and dominant. Jace had never met an alpha who radiated more dominance than Asmodeus, he kind of made Jace want to bare his neck every time Asmodeus made direct eye-contact with him and smirked in that crooked way.

"You should be suspicious of strange, unmated alphas taking you home with them", hummed Asmodeus, resting his hand on his chin and tilting his head.

"No, I think... I just... got it", grunted Jace, shaking his head dismissively.

"You did?", asked Asmodeus a little intrigued. "Do share with me."

"You're Magnus' father", replied Jace and tilted his head, pointing at his eyes. "Should have noticed earlier. You have... a lot of similar mannerisms actually and that whole casually intimidating and domineering aura thing. Handsome and charming, taking in homeless omegas no question asked."

"I have... a lot of questions right now", hummed Asmodeus and narrowed his eyes. "I heard my son has a pet Shadowhunter now. Didn't know he had such good taste by now."

"...I am _not_ Mag's pet Shadowhunter", grunted Jace with a frown. "I just live with him rent-free. ...Okay that doesn't sound very good. No, Magnus is dating my parabatai. And if you didn't know that... how... No, I'm back to square one. _Why_ did you take me in?"

"Counter question: Why did my son take you in?"

"Haven't figured that one out yet either", shrugged Jace thoughtfully. "Got kicked out from the Institute, asked him if I could stay with him and he just... took me it. Probably because he's dating my parabatai. Can we get back to you...?"

"Mh... No, this is far too entertaining", mused Asmodeus.

Jace narrowed his eyes at the Greater Demon. "Is that it then? Am I entertaining? Did _you_ take me in as your pet Shadowhunter...?"

Asmodeus hummed intrigued, his eyes flashing fully golden again, making Jace gulp hard, actively trying to fight off his instincts that were telling him to submit to the strong, handsome alpha. Closing his eyes for a moment, Jace took a deep breath to calm down. Which was not the best course of action, because Asmodeus' spicy, dark scent flooded him and made him feel light-headed.

"You paint a _very_ intriguing picture, little angel", whispered Asmodeus lowly.

"I'm not painting any pictures", growled Jace, instinctively raising his wings.

Asmodeus smirked at that, taking a slow drink from his wine. Heaving a sigh, Jace got up.

"I think I'm going to my room now", grunted Jace with a glare.

"Yes, little angel, go to _your_ room", nodded Asmodeus mischievously.

/break\

"You haven't come out of your room in two days. Are you still sulking about... you calling yourself my pet Shadowhunter? Because I think I have a lot of questions about that."

Gritting his teeth, Jace looked up from the book he was reading. He was wearing the very soft, fluffy bathrobes and nothing else, having curled together on his large, comfortable bed and reading one of the many books from the castle's library. And okay, so he may have actually gotten a bit too homey in this place. The servants already knew his preferences and he had read multiple of the books by now. This was a little bit like a vacation, actually. He hadn't had time to get caught up on his reading in _months_, thanks to the war. He barely had taken any time for self-care in those past months. He slept when it became really necessary, ate quick snacks and skipped meals in favor of going on extra missions, trying to spend as much time on hunting down Valentine and Jonathan.

Now? Here? He got to sleep in, because there were no responsibilities, there were no missions waiting for him. The only thing that was waiting for him in the morning was a large, delicious breakfast. He got all the time in the world to eat in peace, not just grab a sandwich on the way or be too busy to eat. His body seemed rather grateful for the break, if he was being honest. People – meaning Alec and Isabelle, specifically (and Magnus ever since Jace had moved into the loft. The warlock liked to fuss) – kept telling him that he should put more focus on self-care. He was very bad at self-care and he was also completely aware of _why_. Valentine, that was the core of about ninety-five percent of his issues, really. Probably more than that, considering that his recent intake of missions and neglect of himself was due to him trying to desperately hunt down Valentine and Valentine's biological son. Somehow, being removed from all of that was... helping him.

Mostly, it was the fact that Valentine was safely locked away in the Guard and Jonathan was dead. But being physically removed from the Institute, forced not to go on missions because he was not in New York and unable to throw himself into missions head-first, it probably helped too.

"Are you... willfully ignoring me or are you spacing out again, little one?"

"What?", asked Jace, blinking slowly and looking up at – oh, the king standing in his bedroom.

"You do that. You space out or get distracted by playing with things in your hand", hummed Asmodeus amused. "It's rather endearing. You also do a nose wiggle when you're in thought."

"Okay. I start to feel like you really _do_ consider me your pet Shadowhunter", grunted Jace.

"If you keep saying that, I am going to start considering you my pet."

The smirk on Asmodeus' lips was feral and made Jace feel hot. Damn it. Taking a shaky breath, Jace put his book down and instead pulled his blanket up to cover himself some more. He suddenly regretted snuggling into bed with just the bathrobes, it felt a little revealing with the alpha in his nest – bedroom. Not his nest. Damn it, again.

"I'm not avoiding you because of that. I'm avoiding you because you're an _intense_ alpha and my heat is coming up", admitted Jace unwillingly. "You're... affecting me, okay. That's it."

"...Oh", whispered Asmodeus, his facade slipping a little.

Asmodeus cleared his throat and straightened up a bit, taking a step back from Jace, much to the omega's surprise. The demon of lust was not necessarily the kind of person Jace would have expected to respect boundaries. Furrowing his eyebrows, Jace stared at the king.

"I'm the embodiment of lust, little angel. I don't _need_ cheap tricks or force. Where is the _fun_ in that? I don't need to push myself onto you when your heat is coming up to get you into my bed. I will simply drive you _insane_ and make you come to me, _beg_ me and crawl into my bed, mh?"

Smirking at Jace, Asmodeus took another step back. "Now, if there is _anything_ you need for your upcoming heat, don't hesitate to ask for it, little angel."

Jace blinked slowly as he watched Asmodeus walk out of the room.

/break\

Jace was purring contently as he laid curled together in his pristine nest. He had built his first nest after moving into the Institute but he had always been very tentative about it. After moving in with Magnus, his nests got way better, because Magnus always kept insisting on Jace 'treating himself' (which, was not much of a surprise, considering just about everything about the warlock).

Asmodeus however? Jace had at first been reluctant to ask the servants for what he needed, but then they brought it to Jace and everything was just... top quality. So Jace got a bit more daring, mostly to just see how far he could get. He kept getting everything he asked for, regardless of how expensive, special and rare it was. His nest was made out of the finest, most comfortable materials.

This had honestly been the most comfortable heat Jace had ever been through. Which was confusing and disturbing considering he was literally in hell, in the home of an unmated alpha he had known for only two weeks and said alpha was actually a Greater Demon.

Soft knocking disturbed his doze. "Little angel, how are you feeling? It's been a couple of days. Just making sure that you have everything you need."

Biting his lips, Jace turned to look at the doors. Oh, nothing about this was good. He shouldn't feel at home in Edom. He shouldn't feel this warm, pleasant feeling spread through his chest at the thought of the alpha checking in on him. Feeling safe and protected by the king of Edom.

"I'm fine", replied Jace tentatively. "I have everything I asked for. I'm... good. Should be done tomorrow. I'd... like a nice, long, hot bath tonight though so if you have any bath-bombs...? Something rose-scented would be great."

"Rose-scented. Of course."

/break\

"I'm enjoying your company."

Slowly, Jace looked up from his dinner, blinking at the king. "...Okay? Thank you?"

"No", chuckled Asmodeus and shook his head. "I meant to answer your question, before your heat. You asked me why I took you in. I enjoy your company. It's... lonely and rather boring at times down here and considering I can only leave Edom when I'm summoned... You are a delightful change of pace, little angel. At first purely for the entertainment value of having someone new around, but I have to admit that I enjoy your company, specifically."

"...Oh", whispered Jace softly, a blush covering his cheeks.

Maybe on his list of things not to do in hell, he should include 'don't befriend the king'. Then again, what had been been supposed to do in those past two weeks? He had played chess with Asmodeus, to waste some time, discussed the books he had been reading and, surprisingly enough, also about the war and missions. After hearing what Institute Jace was from, Asmodeus showed a lot of interest in his work. Jace suspected it was to get information about Magnus, but Asmodeus also seemed very interested in Valentine and Jonathan. Apparently, Jonathan had been the annoying bratty kid getting on his lawn – well, something similar at least, since Lilith had raised Jonathan down here. And it turned out that Asmodeus and Lilith had some history.

"I... am... enjoying your company too, I guess", admitted Jace after a few moments. "I mean, definitely better than I would have expected considering this is hell and all."

"Thank you for the compliment, little angel."

Asmodeus looked decidedly too pleased by that, like the cat who had just devoured his favorite treat. Jace felt like he was the treat. The bad thing? He didn't _mind_ getting devoured by that cat.

/break\

It had been nearly month now that Jace was living in Edom. He had gotten way too comfortable, he had read too many of the books in the library, he spent so much time with Asmodeus. It wasn't good. It wasn't good because he was falling hard for the charming, suave, handsome, strong alpha who was currently sheltering him and providing for him. It pleased a very primal side of Jace's inner omega to have this picture of an alpha take care of him like this.

"You do not seem happy, little one."

Asmodeus was running his fingers through Jace's wings as the two of them sat next to each other on the couch, drinking wine and eating grapes and cheese. It felt utterly domestic and nice, sitting there in the candle-light, listening to music from a gramophone and being all fancy in the palace like this.

"I miss my friends. My... family", sighed Jace softly. "I'm an _omega_. I don't like. I like to snarl at people who remind me of this. But I am. And... part of that is being... flock-oriented. It's been a month now since I last saw my flock, last had my parabatai groom my wings, since I last had... omega-cuddles. Or... any kind of cuddles. Omegas are... annoyingly affectionate. Normally, I have my parabatai for that. But now it's... been a month... and..."

Jace sighed softly, raising his wings a little to shield himself. He hated this. He hated when his nature got the best of him, when he felt this raw and vulnerable. But by the Angel, he missed home so much, he missed his family so much. He missed his cuddles with Alec so much. Honestly, at the moment, he would also take omega-cuddles with Clary. Or even Simon, he was craving physical contact so much, he would even allow Simon to get that hug he so desperately seemed to want.

"Come here", prompted Asmodeus, voice low and smooth and arms wide open.

All Jace could do was stare at the Greater Demon, with those invitingly spread arms and that _very_ comfortable looking lap and that nearly soft smirk on his lips. Jace knew Greater Demons were experts on temptation, but... he had never pictured it to be like this.

"...I am not going to _cuddle_ with the _king of Edom_", grunted Jace.

"...You are literally in the process of climbing into my lap right now", pointed Asmodeus out.

Jace paused and glared up at the alpha. "Yes. And I'm clarifying that this isn't _cuddling_. This is... This is... I don't know what it is but I am definitely not cuddling with an unmated alpha, much less with a Greater Demon, most definitely not with the king of Edom. You hear me?"

Asmodeus smirked amused as the omega settled in his lap, curling together. The demon wrapped his arms around Jace and pulled him closer, until he could rest his chin on Jace's head. The omega started to slowly relax in his arms, tension seeping off him. Slowly, Asmodeus ran his fingers over Jace's side, further soothing him until the blonde was purring softly. The sound made Asmodeus smile in a way the demon hadn't smiled in a long time.

/break\

When Asmodeus had first taken a whiff of Jace's scent, he had _wanted_ and when he had first laid eyes on the angelic omega, he had known he _needed_ to have him. What the king hadn't accounted for was that it could become any more than carnal, than lust and pleasure. He wanted to possess, to _take_. Now... Now he wanted to _keep_. And that was a new desire for the Greater Demon.

He liked having fun with mortals whenever he got summoned up onto the surface world. Having fun was all wanted and needed in life. He had never wanted or needed someone at his side, had never felt the desire for more than just sex. This little omega though...?

Asmodeus didn't know what had possessed him when he had first opened his arms for Jace and embraced him to give the omega the physical comfort he craved. No, actually, he knew exactly what had possessed him. Jace with his wings hanging low, his lip quivering as he stared at Asmodeus like the saddest little puppy in the pond. How could any self-respected alpha deny _that_?

Having Jace cuddling with him however, that was... something Asmodeus was not used to. It felt nice. It was soothing to hear the omega purr and his weight against Asmodeus' chest felt so good and comfortable. Not to mention all the things he was sharing with the blonde. The meals, conversations, games. It was delightful to talk literature with Jace, to hear the blonde's opinions, or even just to listen to him complain about his Institute and the other Shadowhunters.

Asmodeus had never spent this much time on a conquest before. Normally, he was rather quick at picking them up and having them fall into his bed. This time, he had allowed himself to get invested and the fact that he was essentially courting the blonde by providing him with food, shelter and showering him with expensive gifts. All of these things played together and against Asmodeus.

It was time for the king of Edom to acquire a royal consort.

That was the only logical conclusion Asmodeus saw here. No omega had ever enchanted him like this. He had never been invested in anyone like this before. Then again, no omega had ever been dumped in his lap like this and lived at his palace for so long. Circumstances had made Asmodeus do something he had never done before and he found himself quite enraptured.

He _wanted_ Jace Herondale. Wanted more than just that gorgeous body in his bed, wanted that bright mind at his side, have that strong-willed, snarky little omega rule at his side as his queen. The omega was simply _perfect_ for him, Asmodeus knew that with every fiber of his being.

"Little angel", whispered Asmodeus, voice dark and breath ghosting over Jace's neck.

"Mh... Sh... Five more minutes...", grumbled Jace displeased.

It made Asmodeus smile. And oh, that such a little thing would make him smile... Yes, he most definitely needed Jace at his side, not just in his bed. As his _mate_. The ideal omega, just for him.

"I was wondering if we should move this to the bed, since you have been dozing off for about an hour now", noted Asmodeus, playing with Jace's hair. "And the couch is rather uncomfortable."

"Mhmh", grunted Jace, nuzzling more into Asmodeus' chest.

This was honestly not how Asmodeus had imagined taking his omega to bed for the first time. Carefully, Asmodeus gathered Jace up in his arms and carried him toward the master bedroom. He tried to place the omega on the bed, but Jace refused to let go of him. Sighing, Asmodeus laid down himself, with the blonde curled together on his chest. Jace was purring contently while snuggling up to him. This was very nice. Using his magic, Asmodeus changed both their clothes into decent night-wear. The omega's purring increased at the soft silken pajamas against his skin.

"I can not wait to take you to bed properly", whispered Asmodeus lowly. "The wait alone is such an exciting build-up. And then, I will make you my queen."

/break\

Waking up in Asmodeus' arms was a new and surprisingly pleasant experience. Jace bit his lips as he looked around the bedroom. If his bedroom had been luxurious, he didn't know how to comprehend this room. Asmodeus really lived like a king, it was an absolute dream. White marble, golden decorations, a painted ceiling that made the Sistine Chapel pale in comparison, marble statues decorating the round room. Paintings from well-known artists throughout history hung on the walls. Rolling onto his back, he fully stared up at the ceiling, his head resting on Asmodeus' chest, with the demon having one arm wrapped around his midsection in slight possessiveness. Jace liked that possessiveness. He liked this feeling, everything about it. When the hand on his stomach started moving, the fingers dancing over Jace's six-pack, Jace turned onto his side, so he could face Asmodeus, look into the Greater Demon's eyes.

"Good morning, my little angel", whispered Asmodeus gently.

"Morning", grunted Jace. "So... this is your bedroom, huh? I _knew_ you just wanted to get me here."

"Believe me, this was not how I imagined having you in my bed", chuckled Asmodeus.

Humming to himself, Jace fully rolled onto his stomach, arms folded on Asmodeus' chest as he looked down at the king. He liked Asmodeus' hair, the way it framed his face. Reaching out, Jace ran his fingers through it. Asmodeus tilted his head, simply watching the Shadowhunter.

"And... how about...", drawled Jace, slowly leaning in more and more.

Asmodeus however leaned away from him. "Ah, ah, ah. You don't just get a kiss, little one. I _told_ you. When I get you into my bed, I will have you _begging_, my little angel."

Jace narrowed his eyes at the king and sat up, straddling the Greater Demon's waist. Asmodeus raised both his eyebrows in surprise at the omega's boldness. Jace rested his hands on either side of Asmodeus' head and leaned down ever so slowly. There was a mischievous smirk on Jace's lips as they hovered just above Asmodeus'. Mismatched eyes were so close and so bright.

"You will learn, I do not beg", whispered Jace, his voice low and seductive, breath warm against Asmodeus' lips. "_I_ am a seducer. I'm not some doe-eyed little omega you can have on their knees with just one look, big bad king."

"A... challenge. I like that", hummed Asmodeus pleased. "I accept your challenge."

"Cha... That wasn't a challenge", huffed Jace, yelping as they were rolled over.

Despite his words and bravado, Jace gulped as he found himself trapped beneath the king. The tall, handsome alpha was looming over over him like a predator who had caught his prey. He even dropped his glamour, to show the full extend of just what kind of predator he was. Jace shuddered under the intense, golden eyes. Slowly, Asmodeus ran his fingers down Jace's chest, making him shudder all over again. Once he reached the hem of Jace's shirt, he grabbed it and pulled it up over Jace's head, the omega eagerly lifting his arms to allow it.

"Your wings", whispered Asmodeus. "I want to see them."

"Wanna fuck an angel?", asked Jace amused. "Well, half-angel anyway."

Asmodeus hummed in confirmation and looked utterly pleased as Jace dropped the glamour on his wings. Greedy fingers found their way into Jace's wings, grabbing the soft feathers just where Jace was the most sensitive. He gasped and arched into it, his own fingers clawing into the sheets.

"Mh, sensitive, my little angel?", asked Asmodeus teasingly.

"A... A little...", panted Jace softly.

The smirk on the king's lips was downright vicious as he leaned down, as though he wanted to kiss Jace. He didn't, his lips instead found Jace's neck, kissing only briefly before biting. The exact point where Jace's neck and shoulder met, right where the omega was particularly... sensitive. Huh. It seemed the prince of lust really was an expert in his realm and could read Jace like an open book.

"I _told you_, I will make you beg, my pretty little prince", whispered Asmodeus.

"Prince? That's new", grunted Jace surprised.

"It... has a nice ring to it", mused Asmodeus while opening Jace's pants.

Before Jace could get lost in an argument, Asmodeus' hands slipped down Jace's pants. When the Greater Demon took hold of his cock, all sense of argument escaped Jace. As the king started jerking him off, Jace leaned back and closed his eyes in bliss. Especially when Asmodeus' free hand came to play with Jace's wings once more, teasing the sensitive joints where the plumage was soft. The Shadowhunter turned into warm wax beneath Asmodeus' fingers, for him to shape however he pleased, arching so beautifully into the Greater Demon.

"You're like a music instrument", whispered Asmodeus, digging deeper into Jace's feathers. "I know exactly what cords to... tug... to get the sweetest sounds from you, my little angel."

He tugged on the feathers just enough to make the pleasure and pain mix in the exactly right way that made Jace _whimper_. Panting breathlessly, Jace blinked up at the alpha, he could only cling onto Asmodeus, too overwhelmed to even think of anything.

"My pretty little angel", hummed Asmodeus, kissing his way down Jace's torso.

Jace had to bite down hard on his lips as the demon took one of his nipples between his teeth. He didn't bite it, just tugged a little, just enough to make Jace want to moan. His back arched off the bed as Asmodeus tugged a little more, his hands still busy driving Jace crazy elsewhere. Switching it up a little, Asmodeus kissed his way over to the other nipple to tease that too, while the hand in Jace's feathers wandered down to place Jace's leg on his shoulder. He switched hands, so his other hand could pay attention to the pretty wing on that side.

Asmodeus' lips wandered down Jace's torso, his teeth dragging over the blonde's six-pack. He enjoyed how the taunt muscles felt beneath his tongue. When he let go of Jace's cock, the omega whined softly at the loss in a way that made Asmodeus smirk knowingly. Slowly, he kissed his way up Jace's hard cock while his hands both dug into the white, fluffy wings.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_", hissed Jace as white flashed before his eyes.

His wings were so incredibly sensitive, especially with the firm way Asmodeus was working on them, pulling on the feathers just to release them and massage the tense joints. By the time Asmodeus wrapped his lips around Jace's cock, the blonde was already so close to his orgasm. The demon worked hard on making Jace come – just to stop and pull off. The sound that came from Jace could only be described as the most desperate and displeased whine.

"I told you. There will be begging", hummed Asmodeus, smirking at him like the devil.

"Oh no. No, I told you there will be no begging", grunted Jace pointedly.

"We shall see about that", declared Asmodeus and removed his hands from Jace's wings.

With a little magic, Asmodeus lubed his fingers up. Jace's eyes widened as the Greater Demon slipped one hand between Jace's legs, teasing his balls for a little bit, until the wide-eyed expression faced to one of bliss once more. Just as Jace's orgasm was building up again, Asmodeus wrapped his other hand around Jace's cock. Not to jerk him off though. He wrapped his fingers around the base, holding tight, to prevent his angel from coming. Jace was _not_ pleased. Even less so when Asmodeus slipped two fingers into Jace, pushing in just so that it burned a bit in a pleasant way.

"You do not get to come until you beg for it", offered Asmodeus casually.

"That's – that's blackmail", growled Jace annoyed.

"You are truly endearing when you pout, my angel", chuckled Asmodeus, kissing Jace's cheek.

He added a third finger, thrusting deeper and rubbing against Jace's prostate. Jace's eyes fluttered shut and tried to lean into it, holding tightly onto the sheets as he felt overwhelmed with pleasure. He could still feel the phantom tingle on his wings, the pleasure Asmodeus had brought him there, and now the sensation of Asmodeus scissoring him and teasing his prostate.

"You can't just...", gasped Jace out, growing more desperate for release.

"I can't just... what exactly, little one?", asked Asmodeus curiously.

The thick scent of alpha arousal was getting to Jace's head, it was all-consuming. His eyes rolled back as he just gave himself over to the Greater Demon, enjoying every single thing the king did to him, made him feel and experience. A fourth finger pushed into him, stretching him wider, teasing his walls and assaulting his prostate repeatedly. The other hand was still holding him down.

"Please", groaned Jace out, eyes closed tightly.

"Mh. Good start, little angel. Very good. But you can do better, right?"

"Ple—ease", whined Jace, baring his neck in a clear act of submission. "Please, let me come."

"Beautiful", whispered Asmodeus in awe, bending over Jace to place a proper kiss on his lips.

Jace eagerly leaned up to deepen the kiss, enjoying the electric feeling of their lips touching. The hand on his cock didn't ease up though. A small whine left Jace's lips when their kiss parted.

"Why won't you let me come? I did the begging", complained Jace.

"Oh, lovely, you asked nicely, but... begging?", questioned Asmodeus teasingly.

Jace furrowed his brows, just for Asmodeus to start constantly rubbing his prostate, until Jace was a whining, whimpering mess. "Please, please, I am begging you, Asmodeus, please let me come. I can't... I can't keep going, alpha, please lemme come, please I _need_ it, alpha, please, my king."

"Perfection", whispered Asmodeus in awe. "You are such a good little omega, mh? Good for me?"

"Yes, yes, good for you, alpha, promise", whimpered Jace desperately.

Finally, the grip on his cock eased up as Jace bared his neck to show his alpha how good he could be. Asmodeus made a very pleased, praising sound that also went straight to Jace's cock. Instead of jerking him off though, Asmodeus grabbed Jace by the thighs and parted his legs further to take his place between them and replace his fingers with his cock.

"Fu—uck", gasped Jace out, his eyes widening.

His head snapped up to watch, to look at Asmodeus' cock. And oh, yes, it really was _that_ thick, that was not just in his head. Gulping hard, he reached out for the Greater Demon, causing Asmodeus to immediately pause. The alpha stared at him carefully, observing.

"What is it, little one?", asked Asmodeus, voice nearly gentle. "Do you want me to stop?"

Jace blinked a couple of times at the displayed concern. "No. I just... need something to hold onto. You're... _big_. Very big. I just... Just come closer so I can hold onto you, okay?"

Asmodeus smiled at him and leaned down, effectively sinking more of his cock into Jace, making the blonde gasp again. Jace's arms wrapped around Asmodeus' neck, fingers entangling in the alpha's long hair. Asmodeus adjusted him a little, holding him tight.

"Sh, it's okay, little omega. I have you", promised Asmodeus. "Your alpha has you."

That made Jace whine needily, pleased. "Fuck, how are you doing this to me."

"I'm just that good", chuckled Asmodeus mischievously.

He started kissing and biting Jace's neck as he fully pushed into the blonde. While waiting for the omega to adjust to the girth stretching and filling him right now, Asmodeus decided to pay attention to Jace's wings again and at that point, Jace knew he couldn't last any longer. He bucked up, rubbing his cock against Asmodeus' six-pack. After a few times, Jace came all over the king's torso.

"You know that I will make you come again, right?", asked Asmodeus lowly. "Because I want you to come on my knot, little one. Not just like this."

"...Okay", panted Jace, collapsing back onto the bed boneless. "Sure. Whatever you say, alpha."

"Such a good omega", whispered Asmodeus, pressing another kiss against Jace's lips.

Jace preened under the praise. He had always reacted rather intensely to being praised. He smiled lazily while Asmodeus continued playing with Jace's wings even after the omega's orgasm, giving him an intense, overwhelming feeling of pleasure that had him feeling high.

"Are you ready for more, my gorgeous little angel?", asked Asmodeus.

"Definitely not, but bring it on", grunted Jace, stretching out on the bed.

Asmodeus smirked pleased at the pretty picture his omega painted. His hands held onto Jace's hips as he started thrusting. The sounds spilling from Jace's lips were drawn out and delicious. Asmodeus drank them up like fine wine. He picked up the pace, thrusting harder and deeper, hitting Jace's prostate over and over again until the blonde grew hard once more. Asmodeus added another layer of pleasure for Jace by massaging the blonde's wings once more.

"Tell me, is your alpha good to you?", asked Asmodeus teasingly.

"Ye—es", gasped Jace out breathlessly.

"More words, little angel."

"This feels _so good_", groaned Jace, eyes fluttering shut. "I... I feel so overwhelmed. Your cock feels like... like it was made to fuck me and what you do to my wings – and that... I... No alpha's ever made me feel like this, you're... please keep doing this... whatever it is you're doing..."

"You truly are the perfect little omega", smiled Asmodeus, kissing Jace's cheek.

He moved on to biting and sucking on Jace's neck once more, seemingly very intend on leaving a mark on the omega. Jace thoroughly enjoyed it. He gasped and moaned as Asmodeus fucked him hard, teasing his wings. Just before Jace was ready to come again, Asmodeus pulled out.

"No, no, no. Please, come on, I was being a good omega, please-"

"Sh, no", whispered Asmodeus, kissing Jace's cheek. "I'm close too. I'm going to knot you soon. That will be more comfortable for the both of us if you get onto all four now, angel."

"...Oh. That makes sense", grunted Jace a bit flustered.

Hastily, Jace got onto all four, looking over his shoulder at his alpha in a very hopeful way. Asmodeus took a moment to appreciate the view before he grabbed Jace by the waist and thrust back in. They fucked harder than before, Jace holding onto the headboard of the bed for dear life as Asmodeus pounded him. Soon, the Greater Demon's knot started swelling and he thrust deeper into his omega. Bending over Jace's back, he got to play with the backside of the omega's wings now. It earned him entirely new, intriguing sounds from the blonde. As Asmodeus' knot started swelling, stretching Jace even more than the alpha's cock had, the blonde came all over the sheets from the sheer sensation of it. Overstimulated and exhausted, Jace collapsed forward with his torso, though remaining with his ass in the air while his alpha was still fucking him hard and deep.

"I'm going to knot you now, my little angel, tie you to me", whispered Asmodeus temptingly.

All Jace could do was whine and enjoy the feeling of his alpha's knot catching. His hole felt so raw from getting fucked by that thick alpha-cock that when the even larger knot spread him, Jace howled out in overwhelmed excitement. If he hadn't been so spent, he would have come again. The feeling of the alpha's come filling him up, more and more _and more_, nearly made Jace pass out in bliss. He gave a small, broken whine as he couldn't even hold himself on his knees anymore.

"Sh, rest, my prince", whispered Asmodeus gently as he adjusted them both to lay on their sides. "Rest, your alpha will watch over you, my beautiful omega."

He wrapped his arms around Jace's midsection, folding his hands on top of his stomach and pulling the blonde closer. Jace's eyes closed slowly and his breathing evened out as he drifted off to sleep, sated, content and completely knocked out. Asmodeus looked at him with a pleased, proud expression, leaning over him to softly kiss his cheek.

/break\

They had a lot of sex. _A lot_. Then again, aside from eating, sleeping, playing chess and reading books, there really wasn't too much to do – at least not for Jace. Asmodeus tended to run off to rule his kingdom and deal with issues that Jace didn't even want to know about in detail.

When Asmodeus was at the palace though, he spent most his time with Jace. Before their first shared night, Jace hadn't really noticed just _how much_. They shared meals with each other, after lunch a game of chess, occasionally, Asmodeus would literally just sit there and run his fingers through Jace's hair while Jace was reading, they would cuddle together in the evening, had mind-blowing sex and fell asleep arm in arm. It was amazing and Jace was... happy.

Which, naturally, meant that it had to end. He was curled up in Asmodeus' arms when suddenly, there was a sensation as though the air was being knocked out of his chest, a burning sensation tickling over his skin and everything fading to black. When he came to it, he barely had time to look around before being pulled into a tight hug by someone.

"Parabatai."

Oh. Oh, that voice. Jace felt his lower lip quiver and tears welling up in his eyes against his will. His arms wrapped around Alec's body, pulling himself as close against his parabatai as possible.

"Alec. I missed you _so much_", whispered Jace softly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?", asked Isabelle worried before pressing herself against his back. "We were _so worried_. We tried _everything_ to find you, but you were nowhere."

"I swear, I tried everything in my powers and beyond", growled Alec, sounding angry with himself. "I tried tracking you, but... but... Edom is too far away. I couldn't."

"How... How did you figure out where I was?", asked Jace, looking at the Lightwoods.

He awkwardly adjusted himself so he could wrap one arm around Isabelle too. The smile on his lips was faint as he clung onto the two people who had been the only constant presences in his life.

"Why don't you two step away from the blondie so I can check him through before we get into all the nitty-gritty details of the past two months, mh?"

Jace looked up to spot a smiling Magnus. The thought of all the things Magnus' father had done with him in the past weeks made Jace flush in embarrassment and he hid himself behind Alec.

"Come on, little Shadowhunter. Let me see how bad it is", tried Magnus to coax him out.

"Bad...?", asked Jace confused.

"You're not a Downworlder. The atmosphere in Edom alone must have burned you", whispered Magnus, carefully coping Jace's face. "...You... don't have a single burn on you."

Alec and Isabelle unwillingly stepped aside to let Magnus do his thing, though both stayed as close as possible. Magnus tilted Jace's head left and right, furrowing his brows as he made a motion with his free hand, letting his magic run through Jace to check him for injuries.

"There is not a scratch on you", observed Magnus. "Just how is that possible. You were in Edom for two whole months. _How_ did you... survive? Unharmed, at that."

"Can... I have my question answered first?", requested Jace, ducking his head. "How did you finally find me, if you couldn't track me before? I just... I was really close to giving up on you finding me at all, I thought... I thought you'd never find me."

"But we did, Jace", grunted Alec and reflexively pulled Jace back into a hug.

Jace closed his eyes and smiled faintly. Everything about this, he had missed it. Alec's scent, the feeling of his tall frame against Jace's, the soothing voice, the feeling of safety when he was hugging his parabatai. Jace clung onto Alec, simply taking it all in.

"When you and Jonathan fought, you... didn't fully kill him. He made it to the shore and summoned Lilith with his blood", explained Isabelle softly while the for sat down on the couch. "She possessed a mundie, made him kill people as sacrifices so she could raise Jonathan from the dead."

"He... He is back?", asked Jace tensely.

"He _was_ back", replied Alec, pulling Jace into another hug. "But we beat him, together. Well, I have to admit, Clary did the lion's share here. He... had abducted her, after he was raised."

"Maia, Bat, Simon, Aline and Helen – Helen Blackthorn, you're going to like her – helped us defeat Jonathan and Lilith", added Isabelle. "We won. We didn't bring you back so you'd have to fight."

"Okay", whispered Jace and relaxed in his parabatai's arms.

"Now, can we talk about how _you_ fended for yourself", prodded Magnus gently.

Jace shook his head hard, prompting Alec to smooth his hair down soothingly. "It's okay, you don't have to talk about it just yet if you're not ready. We're just glad you're alright."

"Alexander", grunted Magnus pointedly.

"Magnus", countered Alec with a glare.

"_Alexander_", repeated Magnus seriously, throwing a look at Alec.

"_Magnus_", growled Alec, raising his wings to wrap around Jace.

"Isabelle!", exclaimed Izzy loudly to draw their attention. "How about that, _for now_, we will postpone this conversation since Jace only just got back from hell. Let him rest some first, mh? And _then_ we do have to talk about it, okay?"

Alec and Magnus both folded in a little and nodded in agreement to the compromise. Jace was just glad that he got a bit more time to come up with how to tell this story... Seriously, how could he possibly tell his parabatai that while he had been worried sick trying to find Jace, Jace had let himself be spoiled and cherished and fucked by the king of hell? How could he possibly tell Magnus that he had slept with Magnus' dad...? Jace swallowed hard.

"My old room still there or did you rent to another homeless Shadowhunter?", asked Jace.

He smiled a little at Magnus who returned it softly. "Of course, sweetheart. Go, rest some. We'll tell everyone that we got you back and hold the masses back until you're feeling up for visitors."

"...Can I stay?", asked Alec, making himself as small as possible, looking hopeful.

"If your mate can spare you, _yes_", nodded Jace, biting his lip. "I could... I could really use some parabatai-cuddles, if you... don't mind?"

Magnus smiled as he watched the parabatai head to Jace's room.

/break\

A week was how long Jace managed to put a fretting Alec between himself and Magnus' questions. He had gotten visits from his grandmother and Max of course, then Clary and Simon had come over and Simon had even gotten that hug he always wanted, Maia had brought her new boyfriend Bat who was apparently very curious to meet Jace after having heard so much about him, Luke had hugged him and still had that same fatherly concern he had gained during the months of Clary and Jace believing to be siblings, and Aline had come over too and introduced Jace to her new alpha, Helen Blackthorn. It was touching to see all these people worried about him. Alec was a constant, hovering presence. Apparently, he had moved in with Magnus while Jace had been gone, so Jace for now crashing at the loft meant he got all the Alec-cuddles and parabatai grooming he wanted.

Alec's hovering only got him so far though. At one point, Magnus demanded answers and at that point, Alec's worries had shifted enough that he too wanted answers.

"Please, Jace. Talk to us. What happened to you?", asked Alec softly.

"We're simply concerned for you, Jace", sighed Magnus as he saw how Jace turned away. "Please. Something _must_ have happened to you, it's... hell. I know it. I lived there, for many years. And I'm a warlock. You're a Shadowhunter and you were all alone. What... Whatever happened to you must have been traumatizing and we just want to help you, to help you get the help you need."

"I don't need help", grunted Jace annoyed.

"You went to _hell_", grunted Alec just as annoyed. "I'm not buying that you're fine. You're always putting on a brave face so no one worries about you, but we do. We worry. And we have every reason to worry. Who knows what those demons did to you, it's been two months, Jace, please, I'm begging you, tell me. My mind is just conjuring up awful nightmare scenarios. Please tell me the truth so my thoughts can stop running wild, regardless of how horrible it was, tell me. Please."

"It wasn't horrible", sighed Jace.

"It was literal hell", commented Magnus dryly. "Please, stop acting all brave. We _know_ just how strong you are, we know how much you can endure, Jace. You're not weak for going through dangerous situations and for suffering, it's out of your hand."

Sighing again, Jace pulled his legs up and shook his head. "No. I mean it, it really wasn't horrible. Look at me. Not dehydrated, not malnourished, not a scratch on me. When you groomed me the first day, Alec, did my wings look in disarray or like they hadn't been groomed in two months? Heck. I got a _haircut_. I mean, I grew it out but still."

"I admit, you don't look like you were in hell for the past two months", whispered Magnus.

"...So you weren't in Edom? But... that's where Magnus summoned you from", grunted Alec.

"I was in Edom. But I was safe", replied Jace, holding a hand up when he saw the scowls on both alphas' faces. "Asmodeus found me after I arrived. He... protected me and let me stay at the palace."

"...Why?", whispered Magnus, voice breaking. "Why would he do that?"

Frowning, Jace shrugged. "I... don't know, to be honest. I think he may have done it for you? I live at your place. I... smell like you. Or... smelt like you, when I first came to Edom. I know the two of you don't have the best relationship, maybe he figured if he'd watch out for a friend of yours, he'd... gain some points with you? Who knows. But... he kept me safe and fed."

Magnus hummed and nodded, though he looked suspicious.

/break\

Magnus' suspicions made Jace very thoughtful. Why had Asmodeus taken him in? Sure, he had given Jace a reason, but... Boredom? Loneliness? That was a hard sell, considering this was the king of Edom. Had Asmodeus only done it for Magnus...? But he hadn't smelt Magnus on Jace – he had been surprised when Jace had revealed that he knew Magnus. What else could it be?

"You... didn't promise my father anything in return for your safety, right?", asked Magnus tentatively the next morning when they sat on the balcony together. "It's okay if you did. It was a dangerous and certainly scary situation. I just need to know, to prepare."

"No. I... didn't", replied Jace, shaking his head a little.

"Are you sure? No... loopholes? Trying to make you summon him once you're back?"

Jace shook his head and looked into the mug in his hand. Alec was already out, having left because he was busy as the head of the Institute. Jace had already been in the kitchen making breakfast and seen him kiss a sleepy Magnus goodbye before stealing a piece of toast from Jace and leaving.

"I feel like there is still something you're not telling me", whispered Magnus, side-eyeing Jace. "And it's okay. For now. But sooner or later, you will have to tell me."

"Yeah... Sooner or later", grunted Jace, drinking his coffee.

But what if Magnus was right? What if Asmodeus had seduced him to make Jace summon him now? Because Jace _wanted to_. He wanted to summon Asmodeus, he craved his alpha. Missed falling asleep in his arms, missed waking up to that mischievous smirk, being kissed by the king, missed their chess-games and oh yes, he also missed his alpha's cock. And that was part of the problem; that he thought of Asmodeus as _his_ alpha. Had... the Greater Demon done that on purpose? Seduced Jace so the omega would want to summon Asmodeus into the mortal world...?

/break\

"You should go back home and rest some. You're clearly sick, Jace."

Isabelle looked so incredibly worried as Jace left the bathroom. He had barely arrived at the Institute before running to the bathroom and throwing up. Wiping his sweaty forehead, Jace turned to look at his sister. She reached a gentle wing out for him.

"I'm not sick. I feel fine. Just... dizzy and nauseous", grunted Jace.

"...That's what would be defined as being sick, yes", nodded Isabelle with a sigh. "Come on. Go home. Or better yet, head to the hospital, ask Catarina for a check-up. Please. I'm worried about you. You've been throwing up for days now and you've been unfocused since you got out of... Edom. If something happened to you there that got you sick, you _need_ to be checked."

"I told you, I'm not sick", sighed Jace tired. "And nothing in Edom made me-"

He nearly swallowed his tongue as things fell together like puzzle-pieces forming a grand picture. He wasn't sick, most of the day he felt pretty good aside from some minor back-pain and the nauseousness. But he had been eating _more_, not _less_. Still, he knew deep down that he didn't have some cold, he had been sick before after all he knew what that felt like. Maybe... he wasn't sick and maybe something in Edom was at fault for what was going on.

"Y... You know what. I think... I think I'm going home after all. Maybe you're right."

"...It must be really bad if you admit that", grunted Isabelle concerned. "Rest. Get better soon."

She pulled him into a hug. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

/break\

"Someone is home early", commented Magnus as he walked in on a sulking Jace in the living room.

"I... yeah", grunted Jace softly, not looking at the warlock.

He had his legs pulled up and his arms wrapped around them, chin resting on it. He looked upset, like he was moping. Magnus frowned concerned and went to sit next to the omega. He smelt nervous and on edge. Reaching out, Magnus rested a gentle hand on Jace's knee.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?", asked Magnus gently. "You can talk to me."

"Your dad... he really only can come to this world if summoned, right?"

"Yes. He needs to be summoned to walk free", confirmed Magnus, waiting where this was going.

"So... you don't have many siblings, huh?", mused Jace.

Magnus honestly had no idea where this could possibly be going. "None right now. I had... very, very few over the centuries, but even they have... died. Greater Demons... they don't sire a lot of off-springs, you know. When I was born, I was the only child of Asmodeus. And as of right now, I... am once again the only child of Asmodeus."

"...And how would you feel about being a... big brother again?", whispered Jace.

At first, Magnus laughed at that, but then he watched the way Jace's posture changed. He let his legs slip down and hunched over a little, folding his arms over his stomach. Cradling it. Magnus' laughter died in his throat and his eyes widened at the clear implication from the omega. The glamour dropped from his eyes, golden cat-eyes blazing with fury as magic rolled off him in anger.

"I will banish him to limbo", snarled Magnus, wrapping a protective arm around Jace's waist.

Jace blinked surprised as he was being pulled nearly onto the warlock's lap, hugged tightly and protectively. "W... What...? Magnus, why are... Are you angry with me...?"

The anger immediately subsided, Magnus purring soothingly and scent-marking Jace. "Sh, no. No one is angry with you. This isn't your fault. I'm your Alpha, I'm going to protect you. And the baby. I'm... so sorry my father did this to you. I knew you were hiding something, but oh dear..."

"Oh", whispered Jace as realization dawned on him. "No. No, Mag, you got it all wrong. He didn't... He didn't rape me. It was completely consensual. I swear. Don't look at me like that, I was consenting _very_ enthusiastically. And that is more than _you_ need to know about my sex-life with your father. I... I enjoyed it, I wanted it, we did it a lot. Now I'm... pregnant."

"There are so many things in there that I find doubtful", whispered Magnus.

"I'm in love with him", blurted Jace.

"Oh, there are _so_ many things now", muttered Magnus. "You... what?"

Jace turned teary eyes onto Magnus. "I... I lived two months with him and he was _wonderful_ to me. He spoiled me and took care of me. We... talked and laughed with each other. When... When I started feeling the effects of being apart from my flock, feeling touch-starved, he... offered me... comfort. Non-sexual comfort. Before we started sleeping with each other. He was... good to me. I've never felt that way before, so... cherished and loved."

"This keeps getting more and more surreal", drawled Magnus, shaking his head. "You are... in love with him. Is... that why you have been getting sadder and sadder with every day you have been back? I thought it may be the after-effect of whatever you had been through catching up with you."

"Yes", admitted Jace and averted his eyes. "I... miss him. It wasn't so bad at first. I was just happy to be home again, to have you all again. And especially Alec and the parabatai-cuddles helped. But the more time passed, the more I... miss cuddling with him... Don't tell anyone I said that."

"Sure, because you're too tough to cuddle", chuckled Magnus amused.

Jace glowered up at him before he sighed and hung his head again. "What do I do, Magnus? I'm in... love with the king of Edom. With a Greater Demon. The Clave would have my head. Not to mention, he is... he is in Edom. It's not... like I can visit or see him..."

Now it was Magnus' turn to sigh. "If you... want me to, I can summon him. I'm powerful enough to keep him contained and not let him slip free like some newbie would. You could... talk to him. I think that may be what you need right now, Jace."

"You... would do that for me?", asked Jace confused.

"My mother... certainly had no love for him, didn't even know or understand what I was because my father had tricked her, posed as my stepfather", replied Magnus slowly. "I... suffered from all of that. I find it hard to believe that my father would tolerate anyone for two months like that, make them feel cherished and taken care for. If nothing else, I do want for _you_ to get the closure you deserve. And who knows, maybe... what you say is true. I want to see for myself."

"Okay", whispered Jace, nodding stiffly before hugging Magnus tightly. "Thank you."

/break\

"Son. I did not expect you to summon me."

"But you expected to be summoned", grunted Magnus unimpressed. "Had hoped Jace would go to some inexperienced young warlock who'll mess up so you can escape into the mortal world, mh?"

"Two seconds into seeing you again and you already wound me with wild accusations", sighed Asmodeus dramatically, looking at Magnus like a wounded cat.

Magnus was not fooled by the act. "What can I say, I speak from experience. So, was this the grand game-plan? You seduced a helpless, little omega and hoped he'd try to contact you out of despair and then you would finally be free to roam the mortal world once more."

"You truly take me for a supervillain don't you?", chuckled Asmodeus amused. "Speaking of my little omega – where is he? I _did_ expect him to be the one to have me summoned."

"Oh, he's not here", huffed Magnus and crossed his arms. "After he told me the truth, you think I'm going to let you speak to him? Manipulate him more? I want to know what your endgame is."

"No endgame", hummed Asmodeus and shook his head. "There's only one thing I want from him. And that's... him."

"You should know you can't fool me that easily, father. You seduced him to get something from him. What is it? Did you hope he'd summon you, or was there something else you wanted?"

"I simply want him", replied Asmodeus seriously.

"You had him, congratulations. Time to move on and look for your next conquest."

"No, even if you don't want to believe me, I want him. I will have him."

"Have him... for what?", asked Magnus warily, narrowing his eyes. "What, not pleased yet? Want to put a second heir in there because I backtalk too much?"

"You most definitely backtalk too much", agreed Asmodeus amused, before his eyes glowed for a moment. "Though I do admit, the thought of my little angel plum with cubs... is delightful."

"So you _do_ just want him for a quick escape and a quick breeding", accused Magnus bluntly.

Asmodeus sighed and made a dismissive hand-gesture. "You would not believe me whatever I told you, my boy. So I may as well tell you the truth, mh? I will make him _my_ omega. My mate."

"You're joking, right?" Magnus laughed joyfully at that, though then he saw the look on his father's face. "...You expect Jace to give up his life and willingly return to hell with you? Or are you trying to use him to get a foothold in the mortal world...?"

"I know he cares deeply for his flock and his parabatai. But no, if he can't part with them, I will be patient and wait until his mortal life ends, if I have no other choice. And make him join me after his death", replied Asmodeus seriously. "So he may rule Edom at my side as my prince consort."

"You want to tempt the soul of an half-angel away from heaven", whispered Magnus stunned. "And... you are truly expecting that to happen? You... are playing me. Have to be."

"Like I said, you won't believe me anyway", shrugged Asmodeus dismissively. "And... quite frankly, it matters not to me if you believe me. All that does matter is that my little angel knows I will be waiting for him, even if he chooses to stay on this plane and won't... summon me. Even if he does not trust me either and suspects me to escape when he summons me, I'm not holding it against him, I will be patiently waiting for my omega."

"Why?", asked Magnus, narrowing his eyes. "Why him?"

"I can't tell you", hummed Asmodeus and shook his head. "How does one explain such a thing, son? He is everything I need in a royal consort. So pretty and bright, such a clever little omega and so cheeky – I enjoy simply talking to him and holding him, even... without the sex."

"...You're in love with Jace", whispered Magnus startled. "But that _can't_ be. You're a demon."

"I'm also a fallen angel, my boy", reminded Asmodeus with a thin smile. "A small part of me will always be angelic and angels... they can fall in love once and when they love, they will love for all eternity. I always thought that part may have died when I fell, but now, after all these millennia, I think... I found my one. My perfect little omega."

"You know, I _want_ to believe that the greater scheme is making Jace summon you and hoping the pup turns out easier manipulated than me", muttered Magnus lowly. "But... I..."

"But you believe me", concluded Asmodeus with a smirk.

"Don't be smug. I'm going to watch with eagle eyes and make sure my little sibling is safe from your less than stellar parenting methods", growled Magnus.

"That is the third time now that you bring up a baby", noted Asmodeus with furrowed brows, before his eyes widened. "Are you telling me my omega is already... pregnant?"

"Magnus!"

Magnus winced, while Asmodeus stared past Magnus at the now upset omega entering the living room. Jace was supposed to listen in on the outside, safely out of Asmodeus' range. But then again, Magnus had not been supposed to babble out that Jace was pregnant.

"My little angel, you _are_ here after all", stated Asmodeus pleased. "I had _hoped_ you couldn't stay away from me, little one. Come here, let me look at you, I missed you."

He opened his arms for Jace and even though the blonde looked doubtful and reluctant at first, the pull for his alpha was too strong after a month without him and Jace found himself walking up to him and nuzzling into the Greater Demon's chest, tucking his head under Asmodeus' chin. Magnus was surprised by the gentleness in Asmodeus' eyes as he embraced Jace and scent-marked him.

"...Missed you too, alpha", whispered Jace softly.

"And... is what my son said true, little angel?", asked Asmodeus tensely. "Are you... with child?"

"Yes", admitted Jace, clinging tighter onto the Greater Demon. "I... realized this morning. Took... five different tests. Definitely pregnant. And it's definitely yours."

Jace yelped as he was lifted up and whirled around by an enthusiastically laughing king. "My lovely omega, I'm sure the children you will give me are going to be as angelic as you."

Jace blushed furiously while Asmodeus kissed him gently. "But you do realize this is a mess, right? I'm a Shadowhunter. You're the king of Edom. And I... I _want_ to believe every word you just said to Magnus, I want to from the bottom of my heart, but... you _are_ a Greater Demon and..."

"You have little reason to believe me", sighed Asmodeus with a thin smile. "As I told Magnus, I am willing to wait decades for you. _You_ are worth the wait, my love."

"I'm going to watch you _very_ closely, father", warned Magnus seriously. "And my wards will make sure any visit here will keep you _here_. You're not going to escape. You _are_ going to treat Jace and this baby right. If you hurt either of them, I will banish you to limbo."

"Look at you, already being a good protective big brother for the little one", laughed Asmodeus.

He wrapped his arms around Jace's waist and rested his hands on his omega's midsection.

/break\

Supervised visits with his chosen mate felt rather silly to Asmodeus, he was a king after all – and their chaperon was no other but his son. Magnus summoned Asmodeus once a week and he would keep sharp eyes on his father during the whole time. Which meant no funny business with Jace. And Asmodeus was not the only one who found that irritating.

"Little one", growled Asmodeus in warning as Jace rubbed himself not so subtly against him.

"I can't help it", groaned Jace frustrated and rested his forehead against Asmodeus' shoulder. "I miss your _cock_. And this stupid pregnancy has me _horny_."

"Yes, but I think your... silent protector would not be a fan", noted Asmodeus.

Jace raised his head to lock eyes with Magnus, who not very subtly stood behind them, glamour dropped and predator-y cat-eyes on full display. "Mag. Please. I am literally begging you, privacy."

"Jace, I'm not doing this to _punish_ you. I know my father better than you do. I have centuries of experience with him. I do this to protect _you_. If my father is serious about you, he will be fine enduring this for the next couple of months", drawled Magnus.

"You want to test his loyalty. I get it. But listen. _I'm horny_", growled Jace frustrated. "And _my_ alpha is _right there_ but I can't have him. This is driving me crazy, Mag."

"But I'm sure you'll survive it", noted Magnus pointedly. "Especially considering you still haven't told Alexander about either the pregnancy or the... _cause_ for it."

He motioned vaguely at Asmodeus, which made his father smirk in amusement. Jace made a miserable little sound and curled together against Asmodeus' chest more, trying to hide from Magnus' words. Sighing softly, Asmodeus started massaging Jace's wings in a soothing way. The omega relaxed slowly, sighing contently. Asmodeus knew exactly how to sooth Jace.

"You have to tell him... and others... sooner or later, little angel", whispered Asmodeus.

"I know. But... how", sighed Jace, ducking his head. "You _are_ a Greater Demon. I know you're more than that, I... I love you. But they will just see you as a demon and I... I spent so many months fighting and fighting to be seen as more than just Valentine's son. All they will see is... the omega who got himself knocked up by the king of Edom... A demon's whore."

"Now, now", chided Asmodeus sternly. "You will be my royal consort and no one's whore."

"But you should definitely tell Alec _before_ you seal the matebond", advised Magnus gently. "And you should know that _he_ would never judge you, Jace. He just wants you happy."

"I know. I know", whispered Jace with furrowed brows. "I just..."

"It's okay, little angel", assured Asmodeus. "It will be fine."

Magnus raised both eyebrows. Mainly, he was doing this for himself, because he truly couldn't believe what his father had told him. He had been supervising these visits for three weeks now and... he started to think that maybe, what Asmodeus had claimed was true. There was nothing but gentle love between the pair and the way Asmodeus looked at Jace was unlike anything he would have ever expected from his father. He knew that angels could love but loved only once in their eternal lives. That fallen angels could experience that too... and that Asmodeus felt this for Jace? Magnus wasn't going to let his guard down; he was going to keep close watch on his father to make sure both Jace and the baby did not get harmed by Asmodeus, but Magnus found himself inclined to give Asmodeus a chance, the benefit of the doubt, at least for now. For Jace, and the baby.

/break\

"And you swear he didn't force himself onto you? You just have to tell me. I will make him suffer in ways that'll make hell look like a nice vacation if he hurt you, Jace."

Jace smiled faintly and shook his head a little. "No, he... I fell... in love with him."

"With the king of hell", muttered Alec and made a face, shaking his head.

"You know. After we get mated, I'll be... Magnus' stepfather. And like... your father-in-law."

"Jace. No. Please", groaned Alec and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry", laughed Jace. "I just... I... I'm really nervous about everything about this? It's... so much. I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. Am I even going to be a good parent...? And the baby daddy is not just the father of a close friend and flock-mate of mine, he's also a demon and the king of Edom. I... how do I explain to the Inquisitor that her great-grandchild is a warlock...?"

"Okay, it really is _a lot_", whispered Alec and pulled Jace into a tight hug. "It's okay, Jace. I'm here for you. And so is Magnus. And Imogen... she loves you, she is so glad to have you back, she would never jeopardize that, or the chance to meet her great-grandchild."

"Thank you, for always being here for me, parabatai", whispered Jace relieved.

/break\

"She is beautiful, Jace", whispered Imogen in awe as she gently cradled the baby in her arm.

"Her... name's Motria Imogen Herondale", offered Jace nervously, looking at his grandmother.

There were tears in the corners of her eyes as Imogen looked up at her grandson for a moment before returning her attention to the baby in her arms. A golden fluff of hair on her head and... golden cat-eyes staring up at her. Her own eyes widening, Imogen turned to stare at Jace.

"We're... I think it's better if you _don't_ ask", requested Jace hopefully. "Because I can't tell the Inquisitor the truth. And I... can't lie to my grandmother."

Imogen furrowed her brows in concern at that. "Many... warlocks are born all the time. But..."

"I'm fine", assured Jace with honest eyes. "And so is my daughter. I promise. I just... can't..."

Imogen closed her eyes and sighed. "If you promise you're fine, then I will... not question it. I will just be happy and excited to be a great-grandmother now."

She turned to smile at the baby, who started giggling and reached out for Imogen.

/break\

"Please stop hogging your little sister and give her to me, son."

Magnus hugged Motria against his chest and glared at his father over the baby's back. "No."

Jace sighed where he laid comfortably on the couch, with his head in Alec's lap. Everyone had been fussing about him since the birth. Him and Asmodeus had secretly sealed the matebond months ago, but only those closest knew. To everyone else, Jace had just gotten knocked up during a random one-night-stand and oh, it was Jace so who knew who the baby-daddy was, right. Jace hated playing up that playboy image, but it served him well here. If people knew Motria was the daughter of Asmodeus and if they knew of Jace's matebond, the Clave would have Jace locked away – at best. So it was safer that people thought he was a slut and a single parent now than the truth.

"Alpha, stop quarreling with Magnus", requested Jace. "Pay attention to me."

"But—our daughter. I wanted to pay attention to our daughter", grunted Asmodeus irritated.

"Yes, well, let her big brother play with her", dismissed Jace. "I think it's... cute how attached Mag is growing to her. I'm... glad she's going to have a big brother who will watch out for her."

"Oh most definitely", stated Magnus seriously, lifting Motria up to look into her eyes. "Right, sugarplum princess? Your big brother is going to teach you _everything_ about magic and fashion."

Motria giggled at that and reached out for Magnus face, patting it. Golden cat-eyes met golden cat-eyes as Magnus smiled up at his little sister. Jace watched them with a faint smile of his own.

"Okay, you had enough time with her. Give me my daughter back", ordered Jace. "C'mere, Ria."

This request, Magnus obeyed. He gently placed the baby against Jace's chest before taking the seat on Alexander's other side, kissing Alec's temple. Right after, Magnus narrowed his eyes at his father, watching how Jace sat up and hugged Motria closer, immediately being pulled into a hug from Asmodeus, who kissed first Jace and then the baby.

"She is _perfect_, my little angel", whispered Asmodeus, looking at his omega. "You made a perfect little warlock, my love. I am so proud of you."

"Yeah, I made a pretty perfect child there", agreed Jace with a small grin. "Right, Ria?"

Motria babbled and nuzzled up into Jace's chest, making both her parents smile.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I've been... neglecting my "Alphas of Jace Herondale" series, because due to just how few characters there ARE, I kind of already wrote most of the ships on my list before, or they're moresome combinations of ships that I have written individually before. So I figured I'd take one of the very few that are left that I have never written and tackle that. And I wanted to write this ship ever since Asmodeus first stepped onto the screen! The dynamic of having Magnus be wary and protective of Jace due to his own experiences with his father, then Jace being doted on by a literal king and oh the dramatic angst of Jace accidentally ending up pregnant and thinking that may be the only reason Asmodeus sought him out! Ah, so many interesting angles to tackle there, it was a lot of fun to write! ^o^
> 
> Also, if a passage of it seems familiar to you, that may be because I teased a tiny little bit of it over on my tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))! ;)


End file.
